


i'm sorry i'm broken.

by fuenciado



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuenciado/pseuds/fuenciado





	i'm sorry i'm broken.

i thought you believed in me. i thought i could trust you and you trusted me. i thought we were okay but we were never really okay, were we? did you ever even love me?

you spent long nights talking to me. we laughed and shared secrets and shared soft words between kisses or buried in each other’s necks. the whole time, i thought i was the one for you. i thought you thought that too.

what happened? did you change, did  _I_  change? did you ever really love me, or were those just lies mumbled by moonlight and fake nothings smothered by my hair?

i thought you believed in me, but now you told me you never really did. for a moment there, i truly believed in myself. for a moment there, because of  _you_ , i thought i could do it too. i’m sorry though.

i’m sorry i’m not strong enough and i’m sorry i’m not what you wanted, what you needed. i don’t know what changed or what crossed your mind to make you come to this realization, but i truly am sorry. i’m sorry for wasting your time and believing your lies and thinking we had something going on.

i’m sorry for loving you.

\- jaime

—-

i’ve come to terms with what we are. what we have to be, what  _i_  have to be. it doesn’t matter what you are, because everyone supports you no matter who you are. but i have to be somebody, somebody for you and somebody for everyone else. no one will believe in me otherwise.

i’ve come to terms with the fact that you don’t love me, and you probably never did. it’s okay that you probably never loved me, because i never loved me either. no one ever loves me. i’m just broken. i’m unloveable. i don’t expect anyone to think otherwise of me.

but i try to act like i’m okay. i try to act like i’m something i’m not, someone i’m not, because maybe, just maybe, i’ll be that person. eventually.

maybe one day i will be able to be loved. but right now, i’m just broken. and no one loves the broken things. broken toys end up in the trash, broken books in the burn bin, but broken hearts, that’s one i’m yet to figure out.

maybe one day i can be something someone wants. but i don’t think that day will ever come.

\- jaime


End file.
